


What Have You Done Now

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: The Nie Gospels [1]
Category: Supernatural, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Setting, Angst, Because monster hunting!!!, Gen, Hunter Nie Huaisang, Hunter Nie Mingjue, Hunter Nie Moms, No one can convince me otherwise, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Nie Moms were BAMF, The SERIES will be angst with a happy ending, This fic is all angst, first in a series, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Nie Huaisang had spent his four years at Stanford creating the network of friends and colleagues that would get him the best internships after graduation. But when he wakes from a car accident he knows he shouldn’t have survived, Huaisang forgets all of that to focus on the most important thing: Getting his brother back.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué
Series: The Nie Gospels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	What Have You Done Now

**Author's Note:**

> Should I really start another fusion right now? No. Did I do it anyway? Yep.
> 
> In this fic I am using the names Nie Heiyuan (黑鳶) and Nie Ai (爱) for NMJ and NHS’s moms respectively. 
> 
> Current Nie Bro Ages:  
> NHS - 22  
> NMJ - 26
> 
> This is set in Supernatural setting in modern United States. The Nie family migrated to the U.S. to hunt many generations ago.
> 
> (Thank you Slippy for beta-editing! :D)

Nie Huaisang doesn’t wake immediately like a scene in a drama, but slowly.

The first sense to come back to him is hearing. There is a steady “beep, beep, beep” to his left, and a soft dripping sound above him on the right. There are voices in the distance, murmuring just quietly enough that he cannot make out the words.

Next it’s smell: the cloying antiseptic scent assaulting his nostrils makes him almost choke.

It’s then his sense of touch that returns. Rough fabric beneath his hands, something stabbing his arm and — Huaisang chokes for real — there’s something down his throat. 

He’s pulling the offending tube from his mouth, ignoring the resulting battery of alarms, when a swarm of medical personnel descend, their eyes open wide with shock and faces pale.

“A miracle,” a doctor in a bright white lab coat and a cross at his neck swears softly.

“It’s impossible,” a nurse clothed in dark blue scrubs says without censure. “He was dying five minutes ago!”

It’s then that Nie Huaisang understands.

And feels his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

The crash had happened suddenly. One minute Nie Huaisang had been fiddling with his phone as a friend drove them back from the gallery opening and the next he saw the blinding lights of an incoming semi barreling down the road towards the passenger side.

(Nie Huaisang learned his driving from Nie Heiyuan, the powerhouse whose genes spawned his elder brother Mingjue. If Huaisang had been at the wheel... well, this might have been a very different story indeed.)

The semi had crashed into his friend’s delicate Prius like a freight train and Nie Huaisang had felt his bones crack even as his head spun and his vision began to blur. 

If Nie Huaisang had had a normal childhood, he never would have kept his wits enough in such a state to catalogue not only his injuries but see the pitch black eyes of the truck driver staring down at him as he bled.

But he did. And he had also been injured enough in the past to know when an injury is fatal. Nie Huaisang had lost consciousness in the mangled frame of the car with one thought.  _ I’m sorry dage. I broke my promise. _

* * *

Nie Huaisang had been a naive ten year old boy. Obsessed with his art classes and whining about constantly moving, he hadn’t realized what he had until it was gone.

And gone she was.

Nie Ai disappeared on a sunny afternoon. Nie Heiyuan was supposed to have returned from a hunt a couple days prior, but had gotten delayed. When their elder mom had called to report that, Nie Ai’s face had nearly broken. 

Huaisang had realized something was wrong but only thought one of his moms was missing the other. It was when Nie Ai slipped away that Huaisang started to realize he may have made a mistake.

Mingjue locked him in their hotel room with food and a gun and told him to wait for his return. His dage would find their missing mom. Huaisang had kept that promise in his heart, even as his small hands hovered over the gun too large for them.  _ Dage has never broken a promise before. _

But the brother who left was not the same as the one who returned. The determined flint in his eye was gone, instead the eyes were red and swollen from past tears.

Mingjue didn’t even have to open his mouth for Huaisang to know what he was going to say.

His dage kneeled and wept in front of him, apologizing for not keeping his promise. But Huaisang knew he had kept it. His brother had found their mom. Dage just couldn’t bring her back.

* * *

Mingjue had not told him what state he found their younger mom in, but Huaisang was nothing if not devious in the pursuit of what he wanted. And he wanted to know. So when Nie Heiyuan returned, Huaisang snuck out the hotel bathroom window to creep around the property and eavesdrop on his dage’s conversation with their elder mom.

Some days, Huaisang wishes he hadn’t.

Now, he can never forget the fact that his mom was ripped apart. He can never forget that every time Nie Ai gave her sons a smile, a laugh, a hug, that she knew she was doing it on borrowed time. Worst of all, Huaisang will never be able to forget the thought of his fourteen year old brother being the one to find their delicate mom’s body, torn to bloody shreds.

* * *

Nie Heiyuan had died barely a year after her wife on a hunt against a rugaru. Part of Huaisang raged at her carelessness since their other mom died, but the other part understood.

But he and dage had returned to their old homestead in Kansas to set their last parent to rest in the earth with their other ones. They carefully cleaned their father’s headstone, which had begun to grow moss in the ten years since he died, and carefully placed flowers upon the tops of each of the three graves. Their parents were all back together again.

Standing there, Huaisang gripped Mingjue’s hand tight and together they promised. To never leave each other.

* * *

Eleven years later, Nie Huaisang throws on the clothes someone hands him and rapidly signs through the discharge against medical advice papers. 

(His first action on waking was to call his brother. It went to voicemail over and over again as Huaisang’s brittle heart broke further and further. Dage always answers his phone. Even in the middle of a fight. That he’s not answering now...)

People surround him, medical personnel and his former friends alike, all trying to argue him into submission. 

( _ Hah _ , a dark part of Huaisang’s mind thinks,  _ the only person who could ever argue me into anything was dage _ . Was. The gaping hole in his heart burns.)

Huaisang had spent his four years at Stanford creating the network of friends and colleagues that would get him the best internships after graduation (if he had decided he wanted an internship), but now, none of that mattered. Huaisang’s world had narrowed, focused in on the only important thing. If anyone had asked Huaisang to tell them the names of any of them, he wouldn’t have been able to say. All extraneous information has already been forgotten. His former friends at Stanford won’t be able to help him on this. 

(He knows what it means, that he is alive and well here now. Huaisang thinks back to that awful conversation he overheard all those years ago and wants to scream. Why, of all things, would his dage follow their younger mom in THIS. The breaths his lungs take only remind him of the prince Mingjue paid.)

Huaisang has only one goal now: Getting his dage back.

(The Nie family is all too familiar with demon deals.)

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural inspiration for this episode was taken from S1E1: Pilot, S2E1: In My Time of Dying, and S2E22: All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2).
> 
> Title from the song “What Have You Done” by band Within Temptation. Because I imagine that is exactly what NHS is thinking here - What did you do dage??? 
> 
> The series title is based off of Cas’ quote regarding the Winchesters in Supernatural where he says their story will one day be known as the “Winchester Gospel”. This series will be more of an interconnected series of stories than one large story. We’re going to be jumping forward in the Supernatural based-plot fairly quickly!
> 
> It wasn’t especially clear in this one - I will touch on it more in future parts of the series - but at one point the Nie bros had three parents who all considered themselves married to each other (and were, under different aliases). Happy poly!parents for the Nie Bros is one of my fav headcanons for them.
> 
> Sorry this one was so sad! Future installments should be less so :) (Ok the next one will probably also be angsty but will get less so as the fics progress!) I think I used all the unused angst from my Firefly AU in this one xD 
> 
> I have more installments planned and the next one most written! Let me know what you thought of this one and if you’d enjoy seeing more!


End file.
